The present disclosure relates to a sensing system for an actuator assembly, more specifically, an actuator assembly used in a locking gear set of a motor vehicle.
Locking gear sets can switch between an engaged and disengaged state. Examples of such gear sets can include, but are not limited to, power takeoff units, and axle disconnects, or differentials, as are frequently found in a motor vehicle.
Engagement of a locking gear set can be effected by an actuator. In power takeoff units, axle disconnects, or differentials, the actuator is powered and signaled by the motor vehicle through a controller. As is known in the art, the actuator converts electrical current from the controller into mechanical force. For example, the flow of electrical current creates a magnetic field that moves a pressure plate of the actuator, and through mechanical structure engages or disengages the gear set.
A sensor can be used to relay information regarding the position of the actuator back to the controller. A position sensor provides a signal that is indicative of the position of the locking gear set. Positional sensors are generally of two types: mechanical or magnetic proximity Prior art mechanical positional sensors can have wear and mounting issues. Prior art magnetic proximity sensors can have accuracy problems based on run-out of moving parts. Interference caused by rapid rotation and may cause axial displacement of rotating components, resulting run-out that results in “noise” and error motions in regards to the sensors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved actuator assembly with a sensor system that is less sensitive to run-out out of moving parts.